Can't Live Normally
by Moubag
Summary: Mello is the new kid to Wammy's. Can he live a normal live at Wammy's? Can he have real emotions to Matt?
1. New Kid

Title: Can't Live Normally

I do not own Death Note!

Warning: constant swearing, yaoi, child abuse, violence

So it was the first day Mello had arrived at Tokyo. And Mello was treating his wounds he got from his mother earlier that day for not taking out the garbage. Slowly Mello had many questions in his mind.

'Why can't I live a normal life? Why do I have to live with an abusive mother in my live? Why am I like this? '

"Ow! That will leave a mark. Just like the others." Mello said while taking off his shirt and pants to take a shower. Mello slowly stepped in the shower to get used to the water. Mello wonder what my new school will be like. And who will Mello meet there. Will I be able to live a normal life then? Well I'll find out tomorrow. Mello got out of the shower when he went to grab the towel Mello slipped and hit the ground flat with a loud thud.

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Said Mello

Mello grabbed my clothes and head over to my room to change. Mello sat on the edge of the bed looking towards Cotton, his small white Scottish Fold. It was September 4th and tomorrow was the first day of my new school. Mello was nervous. Mello had never gone to a different school in my life; Mello had always been in the same school up until now. Mello decided that he would unpack enough so I could work and sleep normally. The next morning Mello woke to Cotton liking his toes. To him, Cotton is an alarm clock for the morning. He stepped downstairs to get breakfast when he saw my mother, Meihgahn, was already there waiting for him.

"Honey, are you ready to go?" Meihgahn asked

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Answered Mello

"Now you can not tell anybody about this family issue OK?"

"I know and I can't talk about what happened to father."

"Good, now off you go to school. Here this is the address of you new school, when you go inside there should be a old man named Roger, he will explain the rules and give you the dorm room key. You can stay there and stay here it's your choice."

"OK."

Mello took the paper and left with a chocolate in his mouth. When he got to Wammy's he saw Roger waiting at the door for him.

"Hello, you must be Mello, I am Roger. Pleased to meet you. Shall we go in?" Mello just followed the old man in the big building. As Roger spoke about Wammy's, Mello did not listen; he just walked and looked around.

"Now, here is your key to your dorm room, you should meet your roommate when you get there. Good luck."

I just took the key and went to find my room. I remember him saying the rooms arein order from left to right starting at 1 up to 600. He told me the room number was on the key.

"220…" it read.

'Well better find me room quick.' I take the elevator to the second floor where it read 6 then 7 on the right. So IThought I'm 220, and this is the second floor from 6 to 20 that means I should try Floor 100. And when I got there it said 200, so I ran down the hallway and at the end I saw 220. I open the door and I see a boy with red hair, a black and white Striped shirt with jeans playing a DS on the bed.

"Hello, you must be Mello, I-I'm Matt." Said the red-head

"Hi, Roger said we should take time to get to know each other. said Mello

"Oh, right I forgot. Well I'm Matt and I've been here all my life, I'm an orphan."

"Uh... I'm Mello; this is my first time in Tokyo. I'm not an orphan but most days I'll stay in the dorm."

"Hey can I ask a question?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you have a bruise on your hand?"

"I can't really talk about it."

"OK. Well I'm not supposed to say this but I have an abusive father. So I get Bruises often or some kind of injury."

"Oh, I have an abusive mother and father but you can't tell anyone that or I'll be dead by tomorrow. Show me your bruises. I'll show you mine."

"OK, I got many on my arms, a whip scar on my back and a scar on my on my left

leg." he said as if were nothing.

"Well, I have whip scars on my back."

"Ow."

"A few bruises on my arm and a candle mark on my right leg."

"Wow, yo--" Matt was cut of when Mello continued

"Oh, I have a .................... no, that was last year."

"Hey do you know your classes?" Matt asked before he could get cut off

"Yeah. What game are you playing?"

"I am playing Pokemon Pearl."

*Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong*

"Oh, There is the bell, I have English first, you?" asked Matt

"Same here." Mello replied

"Well, we walk together. You might meet L, Light and Near."

"Who?"

"L, Light and Near, they are my friends too"

The two of them walked to their English classroom.

"Hey! L! Light!!" Matt called

L and Light stopped making out and turned around to see Matt and a blonde.

"Oh. Matt you scared me." said the brown haired boy

"L, light, this is Mello. Mello this is L and Light. They're the ones I talked about earlier."

"Hi. I'm Light. This is my boyfriend, L." said the brown boy

Mello made a confused face at L and Light.

"They are a couple since last year. They- no, we are gay."

Mello said nothing for the next ten minutes. Mello, Matt, L and Light walk together.

"Oh, you three have English first too?" asked Light

"Yeah. I told you this morning, baby."

"Oh, sorry, guesse I didn't hear when you kissed me." Light said when he brushed his Lips against L's lips gently. Mello looked away in a blush. When got to class they had sticky notes with their Names on the desk. So they walked around trying to find their desk, and within Seconds they found themselves back together.

"Wow that is luck. We're all together in English class." said the crow, while eating a lollipop

"Well maybe the teacher wants us too feel at home." suggested Matt

"I hate English, I suck at it. It's my worst language I know." said Mello with a heavy sigh of failure.

Matt looked at Mello with a surprised face. But Mello wasn't the only one who sucked/hated English class. Matt, L, Light and Near also hated English. But they never spoke of it, at least, up until now. But with Mello's abusive parents which only Matt knew about, how could Mello feel normal? He probably couldn't do that. He just wants to live a normal life like most other people in the world.

"Well, I hear that in English you don't need to break a sweat at all. All you do is sometimes watch a movie copy down things you think are important and hand it in, or you listen to the teacher and copy notes and do the work. And I hear the assignments aren't hard." said Light hugging L's left arm

Matt sat left from Mello, L in front of Matt and L in front of Mello.

"Good morning class, I am , and I'll be your English teacher for the year. And since today is the first day of this school year, we will start with simple things, such as, we will watch a movie called, _Why I am This_. Let's get started." said the man wearing a two-toned grey striped blouse and pants.

"See, I told you, we're watching a movie." Light said with a face that said _I told you so! Na, na, da, bo, bo!!_

Matt saw Mello rest his head on his arms and close his eyes. Matt looked forward to see L and Light making out. Matt decided to take note about the movie for him and Mello. Mello sleeping and the couple making out, Matt got bored and decided to play his PSP and not his DS.

**Matt's Thoughts**

_I wonder what Mello thinks of when he's not talking to us. Is he OK? How could he have abusive parents, both of them. Will Mello be OK for the next few years? I hope so, he seems so innocent._

**End of Thoughts**

"Mello. Mello! Mello wake up, class is over!" Matt said trying to wake up Mello from his deep sleep

"What? Oh... OK *YAAWWWNNNN* Mello said looking as is he had been asleep for a month

"Man, I had to deal with those two making for two hours. That's a record for them."

"Wow. That is a very long time."

"Anyways I copied some parts I thought wad important for you and me, they aren't the exact same but i put in a few parts that are the same in the movie. Just keep in case you need it, considering you slept the whole time of the movie. Later he might ask some questions about the movie and you would have no idea on what to say, so, here you go."

"Thanks Matty. You're the best ever." he said with a gentle smile which made Matt blush and look away. When he turned back Mello was staring at Matt, and before he knew it Mello grabbed Matt's neck down and brushed their lips together quick. Matt gasped in shock, but he didn't want to stop.

"What was that for...?" Matt asked as he blushed and looked like a tomato

"I saw you blush so i thought you night want a kiss, so I gave you one." Mello replied looking unhappy as he thought Matt didn't want a kiss

"Well I can't say I did want one," Mello frowned "But I can't say I didn't want one either, so...." Mello smiled and gave Mat another kiss, but this time it wasn't a gentle kiss, it was a kiss as if the have been making out for ten minutes.

"I wanted that one." Matt said with a smile of joy

"Hey, what do you have next? I've got math."Mello asked

"Me too. Do you know where it is? 'Cause if ya' don't we could go together"

"I don't know where it is so walk with me, Matty."

The two of them walked together to there math classroom when they found out they sat beside each. They sat down and talked a bit.

"Matty? You wanna come over to my house after school? You just can't act gay, at least until we're in my room." Mello asked intently

"Sure, where do you live?" Matt asked back

"I live at 2909 St. Lou-Is."

"Oh, not for from here."

"Good morning class, I am , and I will be your math teacher for the year. And today we will start by taking the day off. So there is no math for today. Have a good time."

"Well talk about luck."

"Matt, come with me let's go back to our room. I want to tell you something."

Mello grabbed Matt's hand and started to walk leaving Matt no time to stop and talk to him. Matt had no idea on what was on Mello's mind. Mello slammed the door behind him. Looking downwards Matt walked forwards to Mello.

"Matty..... I have to tell you something very important but you can't tell anybody. You know I have abusive parents right?

"Yeah. So what ? I do too."

"Well the main thing I get abused is because my parents think I am gay, I keep telling them I'm not but they don't believe me, so every time I bring a male friend home they start to freak out and think I'll make a strong relationship with him and leave my parents. I am gay but I can't tell them, so if you come to my house you have to be careful on what you do and say."

"Mello, I don't care about your parents, I care about you............... I love you." Matt gave Mello a tight hug and Mello started to cry

"Don't cry Mello, you'll make me cry too." Matt said feeling like he had troubled the boy within his tight grip. Mello pushed away from Matt to give him kiss on his cheek when the school bell ran for lunch time.

" Well that's it time for lunch. You feeling any better now?

"Yeah, thanks Matty, you really help. This time I'll make sure I kiss you."

"Thanks Mello, now let's go, I could totally use a bowl of Macaroni 'n' Cheese right now."

"He,he,he,he."

"What? What's so funny?!"

"You look so cute!!"

"Thanks baby, love you. So what do you want to eat? Macaroni 'n' Cheese, pasta, spaghetti, fries, hamburger....."

"I'll have the Macaroni 'n' Cheese too."

"OK. I'll pay for you. Let's see 1,2,3. There we go two dollars fifty cents, for two bowls. I would like two bowls of Macaroni 'n' Cheese please. Here you go, and the forks are right here. "

"Thanks, Matty, I really shouldn't have made you pay though."

" It's OK, no let's look for L and Light."

The two friends walked together, L and Light were sitting at a four chair table.

"Matt!! Mello!!" called Light

" OH there you guys are, we have been looking for you guys everywhere." Matt said

"Well, we're here." said L

"What's the matter Mello, you look like there is some thing in your mind that is stressing you allot. What is it?" asked L

"What? Did you say something?"

"Yeah I asked if there was something bothering you?"

"OH, uh no, nothings wrong, I'm OK."

"Well I'm starved, I'm eating now, you should to Mello." Matt suggested

"Yeah, English class was so boring, I don't get the point of that movie!"

"Mello, you were asleep the whole time, I payed attention for half an hour, and believe me that movie was the worst movie ever."

"I don't need to see the movie to already know what it's about and I did not pay attention" said Light

"Yeah you were making out with L and the teacher didn't see because he fell asleep too." said Matt feeling like ha needs to explain every thing to them. The four friends keep talking until lunch was over. The four split up and went to their classes. The day had ended and Mello and Matt were back in there room together. Mello was sad as ever, Matt tried to help but it didn't work out very much.

"Mello, what's wrong? There's something bothering you, what is it?" Matt asked calmly

"What? Ah-- um there's nothing wrong, I'm fine , really."Mello said trying to cover up the fact something is bothering him.

"Mello, there is something wrong, tell me."

Mello didn't answer, he kept looking down at the floor.

"Mello. Tell me, you will never feel any better. Mello!!" Matt shock Mello as hard as he could but Mello did nothing, no answer, no noise, no movement, nothing he just sat there looking downwards. Matt raised Mello's head to find he was unconscious, or asleep.

"Mello. Mello, Mello. Mello!!" Matt keep trying to wake Mello up it didn't work, so Matt ran the room to get L and Light, he ran down almost every hallway there was until he found L and Light making out in the front lobby.

" That's enough no time to make out! Come with me, I'll explain later, just come." so Matt ran all the way back upstairs with L and Light falling behind him. When he got to the room, L and Light saw Mello on the floor.

"What happened to Mello?!?" asked Light

"I don't know at the end of math class Mello brought me here saying he wanted to tell me something, and I tried talking to him but he never answer so I shock him a bit I saw he was like this. And I have no idea on what to do."

"Don't worry, do you know if he takes any medications such as Advil and Tums?" L asked

"I don't know but I think he does, I'll look for some clues." Matt said looking very worried

"OK, Light and I will look at Mello." So the three of them worked to see if they could fid anything. Matt found two bottles of Advil Night and Day. Light and L found chocolate wrappers and chocolate in Mello's pockets.

" L, Light look at this. I found two bottles of Advil but look at this in Mello's bag." Matt said nervously

" Matt, those are drugs. Mello taking drugs every day! He could die from this! Let's look throw them." said L with shock in his face

Matt, L and Light looked throw has they saw all of the bottles were drugs. After looking at the drug bottles Matt ran to Mello, he gave him a tight hug and Matt started to cry. But Matt wasn't crying for the fact he fainted and could have died. Matt was crying because Mello was taking drugs and didn't tell Matt about that.

"OK, Light call for Roger but don't tell about the drugs. OK, Matt Mello will be OK, when Roger comes don't talk about the drugs and don't let him sneak around Mello's things." L said as he left the room. Then Roger entered the room and saw Matt holding Mello, Light standing outside the room and turned the away and left Matt with Roger.

"Dear Lord, what in the name of heaven happened here?!?" Roger said has reached over to Mello

"Mello said wanted to talk to me, but while I asked him things he never answered, so I went to see what was wrong and he was like this. I tried to wake him up but..." said Matt

"OH dear, we will need a ambulance for this. I'll call an ambulance prepare some clothes for Mello in the hospital."

Matt walked over to his door as soon as he heard L and Light. He answered the door expressionless, without a word L and Light walked in his room.

"So is Mello OK? Matt? Hello, Matt!!" Light said

"What? I don't know, Mello was brought to a hospital. And the earliest we can visit is tomorrow at 12:00. And I'm going tomorrow, you wanna come?" said Matt looking have dead

"Sure, why not check out on a newbie to this school?"

"I'll go too. I hope he's OK." said L worriedly. "Well we're going now, we came to check up on you. Bye" L and Light left Matt's room silently.

"I really wonder why does Mello take drugs for." said Light

"He should be OK, one of the bottles said there was 20 pills and I counted there was 18, that means he only ate two, which isn't that bad, some people take seven or eight pills at once." L said trying to sound smart

"I hope you're right L." Light said

They left to make out in their room. As for Matt, he decided to sleep for the first time a 7:00 PM. He wanted to be sure he would act normal in front of Mello.


	2. Can He?

Matt was fast asleep. The next morning in was Sunday so there was no school. And Matt had realized is was 11:00, and he could visit Mello at 12:00. Matt got dressed at went to L and Light's room when he realized the door was open, he opened the door and saw L and Light were making our again. They didn't notice Matt had entered their room.

" Guys, had enough kissing yet? I'm going to the hospital now, you coming?" Matt asked inattentively

"Yeah, I'm going, coming babe?" L asked, Light nodded

"Well I'm changing, could you get out? We're naked."

"What? Did you guys...?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"We I didn't think your relationship was that strong to have sex." Matt said with a surprised look on

"Well yeah, I dated him all summer and this year so for, I think we have the right Matt. I love him." Light said as he kissed L on the lips fast

Matt left the room to let L and Light change. He stood outside the door waiting as he played his PSP. As he played he could here L and Light's moans of joy, which gave Matt the shivers. Then the moans got louder and harder, Matt had a feeling they were not changing. He gave them on knock on the door, no answer, he knocked again, still no answer. Matt got pissed a started banging on the door.

"Hey!! What are you guys doing!? I can hear you, and you are not changing.! Hurry up!!" Matt exclimatted

"OK fine, let's get ready L." Light said unpleasantly

"AWW" L said

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Matt asked the attendance for Mello's room number and went straight to his room. Matt walked away not caring for L and Light making out in the corner again. L and Light only realized Matt was gone when L suggested they went to look at Mello. Matt was waiting outside of Mello's room for the doctor to allow him inside. A few minutes later L and Light were walking down the hall holding hands Matt stared at the ground.

" I wish I could have done something. If I did something Mello wouldn't be in the hospital right now, he could be doing something fun right now." Matt said

"I don't think you could have done something to help him, Matt." Light said looking a the direction of Mello's room. "I'm not that saying your no help, but you can't help him right now."

"What do you know?! You didn't talk to him, you didn't hear what he said in math class! You don't know anything!!"

"Matt, calm down Light didn't mean it in a negative way." L said trying to calm him down

"Like you would know too right L." Matt said

"Sir, you are allowed in now, the patient is awake." said the doctor. Matt made his way to Mello's room alone. He saw Mello was smiling in the bed and he was relived, he grabbed a chair and sat beside Mello.

"Mello why didn't you tell me you took drugs, your whole bag was filled with drug bottles. Why couldn't you tell me what was wrong?" Matt asked

"He he, you saw. Well it's because I'm in allot of stress I can't think straight to I couldn't decide to tell you or not. And I realized if I told you would get mad. I also take them to make me feel calm. Without them I would be going crazy." Mello replied

"Then why did you take two?"

"I didn't take two, I took one today and one yesterday."

"How could that be? I'll get L and Light." A few minutes later Matt came back with L and Light .

"Mello said he took one today and one yesterday. But that couldn't work."

"Well, Mello what did you eat this morning?" L asked looking at Mello

"Well I ate a bowl of Macaroni 'n' Cheese, two chocolate bars and a slice of chocolate cake some random guy gave me at lunch time." Mello answered

"Wait, could it be the cake you ate had something in it that made you pass you? What did the guy look like?"

"Well the guy was wearing jeans and a black sweater with a skull on the shoulder. And the cake was pretty chunky at times."

"It could be the guy gave you drugs off your normal balance. Maybe he wanted something from you."

"Well anyways the doctor said I could go home today as soon as I want to. So I was thinking to go home home as soon as you came to see me. Wanna go home know Matty."

"Are you sure you can walk fine Mello?" Matt asked

"I'm sure Matty let me change first." L and Light left the room in silence. "I'm ready, let's go."

Mello got off the bed and walked with Matt. Mello gave Matt a kiss and said _I love you Matty, sorry to make you worry_ in Matt's hear quietly.

"I love you too Mello. Want to talk when we get back to our room?" Matt asked

"Sure, I'll tell you what you want to know." Mello answered. The four friends walked back together taking about their lovers and life.

"Mello why did you eat a cake from someone you don't know?" Matt asked

"It was chocolate!" Mello replied

"And why do you take so many drugs?"

"I have a mind of it's own, I take drugs so I can keep calm, if I don't I could some one, and I don't kill you."

"Just don't take food from some one you don't know anymore. I can't wait any more" Matt gave a Mello a kiss, and pushed him on the bed

"What are you doing Matt?!? Get off me!!"

"I can't wait any more, Mello. I have to."

"What do you mean?" Without answer, Matt held Mello's ams behind his back and pulled down Mello's pants.

"Hyaa!! M-matt, what are you doing? Stop Matt, please. Hyaa!" Matt didn't stop or answer Slowly moving down, Matt rubbed Mello and cupped him.

"No, Matt. Please stop."

Matt slid one finger in and moved in and out. Watching Mello trying to hide his voice from him. Then Matt slid in another finger inside, Mello trembling in fear, let out loud yelp.

"Matty, I can't take it anymore."

"Mello I can't stop now. I want you." Matt slid in another finger but this time he was moving faster and harder making Mello want to scream. He took out his fingers and flipped Mello around to see his face. Mello looked half dead. Matt took off Mello's top and tied it around his arms. Mello was like a doll, he didn't move and didn't talk. He let Matt do what he wanted to do.

"Matt, do what you want. I don't care what happens!" Mello said as he began to cry

"Mello don't say that. I know you care what happens. Don't cry, it won't hurt you, I promise. Mello look at me." Matt gave Mello a kiss and untied his arms.

***SLAP***

"HOW COULD YOU MATT, HOW COULD YOU!! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOu!!"

"Mello, I-"

"NO, MATT I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN"

"Mello-"

"SHUT UP!! FUCKN' ASSHOLE!!"

"Mell i am-"

"I'm sorry Mello, I'll never bother again. Good night."

Matt left and went to his bed and slept. Mello sat up and crawled under his bed sheets and slept in tears a betrayal. The next morning Matt woke up early to leave Mello alone when he woke up. Matt went outside to play his DS to get what happened out of his mind. When Mello woke up he had no idea why Matt wasn't in his bed. He got out of his bed and got dressed to look for Matt.

"I wonder where Matt is, where would he be? THE COURTYARD!!" Mello said and ran to the courtyard

"Matt, why are you here?" Mello asked. Matt didn't answer, when he looked up he walked away in silence.

"Matt! Answer me, what did I do?"

"Oh now your acting like you don't remember what last night to win me back now that you feel guilty?" Matt said

"What are you talking about? What happened last night?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what happened Mello, I know you know what happened. Don't pretend, your just guilty." Matt said and walked away from Mello also feeling guilty.

"What? What happened? Why is wrong with Matty?" Mello walked back to his room and looked the room door. So he could have Matt tell him what happened last night. Mello sat on the bed doing his homework. Then he heard a knock on the door. Mello opened the door and saw Matt as if Matt new what mello was thinking of. Before Mello could close the door Matt caught the door and walked in with silence.

"Matt, what happened last night tell me? Please Matty. I'm sorry for what I did. Tell me." Mello said

Matt actually answered "It's nothing, I bet it was a dream. I'm sorry Mello."

"Then what was your dream about?"

"It was... I tried to deny a fact of something I can't remember and we got in a big fight but I guess it was a dream."

"That has to be a dream. Why would I fight with my lover? I love you."

"I love you too." Matt said and gave Mello a hard kiss and held Mello with a grip of a boa constrictor. This time Mello didn't do anything.

"Matty do you want to skip classes today I don't feel like going today, I wanna stay home. Stay with me and let's play."

"Sure why not play around a bit."

"You can come to my house. Let's go now." The lovers held hands and snuck out the front entrance together like they were running away from jail. They went to Mello's house.

"Well we're here, this is my house, let's go in." Mello said happily

"Wait what will you tell your parents." Matt asked in caution

"I'll tell there is no school today I took a friend friend home."

"OK." Mello brought Matt up to his room when he saw his parents at the front of the room door.

"OH, hey mom, dad this is Matt he's one of my friends at school and thee is no school today so I thought I would bring home a friend. And we're about to go to my room to talk about a school project being assigned." Mello's looked at each other and left the to lovers together, but Mello's parents didn't know they were lovers, if they new Mello would be in trouble.

"OH that was close. Hey Matty you wanna have sex?"

"What? Did you ask to have sex?"

"Yeah, I wanna have sex with you. I feel like we need to have sex. You wanna?"

"Ah-- sure. Why not? Every lover needs to have se right?"

"Yay! Let's undress."

"Meow" "Oh,I forgot to tell you.I have a white scottish fold cat, her name is Cotton. I named her that because when she is scared she will bundle and she looks like a cotton ball."

"OH, she's the cutest cat I have ever seen. You ready Mello?"

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's do this. Just do it normally no start ups."

"OK if you say so." Matt said as he opened Mello's legs to look at the wonderful picture. Matt gave him a poke first before he started. Then Matt started to thrust in side Mello hard and fast, which made Mello let a painful yelp.

"You OK Mello? Wand me to slow down?" matt asked in a pant

"AH no don't slow down. AH!! Mmm HYAA!!" Mello answered

"Ah Mello you're so good. I feel like I could die." Matt slipped his hands to Mello's nipples with a hard pinch. "You like it Mello?"

"Ah, ah!! It hurts Matt. Ah. AHH"

"Your look so cute though." Matt and Mello keep going for an hour until Mello's parents gave a knock on the door. To talk with Mello. Mello changed up and went out to talk to his parents. Matt stayed close to the door so he could hear what was going on. But all he feared was all crash and random loud screaming but he didn't understand a word he heard after a while Mello came back to his room. And Matt saw Mello holding his left cheek.

"OH MY GOD!! What happened Mello!?!" Mat tasked running over to Mello and holding Mello's shoulders.

"My father punched me again and I had to throw away the garbage my father broke for the fife billionth time. Ouch." Mello said while touching his wound

"Here, let's go to the bathroom. Do you have any medicine?"

"Yeah I always have one to treat the wounds I get. Before when I got the scars of the whip I couldn't treat it so I stayed at home for a week."

"Same here."


	3. Who am I?

Now that Mello has a bigger relationship with Matt, can live a normal life? Will Mello act normal? Is he really what he is thinking of or is having another one of his break downs? Does Mello think he is alive or dead? Does he think he is human? Will he finally have a normal life like other people in the World?

Weeks have past and the lover group has had break downs, things came and gone, fights have happened and days with break ups have also happened. With Mello and Matt the never had a problem with each other. Five months have passed and the lover group have made their way to dating every day and and having sex daily. And it was like Mello had a normal life but did he really have a normal? He himself never new.

"Matty!! Could you hand me the red Lindor chocolate bar?........... And you'll get a kiss!!" Mello yelled

"OK one moment. Which one is it? Is it the one with the M on it or the one with the MM on it?" Matt replied

"The one with the MM on it please." Matt grabbed the one with the MM on it and gave it to Mello and He got a kiss by giving him his chocolate bar every time.

"Hey, Mello how do live with two abusive parents together? Is it it hard?"

"Well sometimes it is hard but sometimes it isn't, but I don't care , at least I have. Matt, how am I?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"LIke actually how am I?"

"You are a cut,nice blonde boy that happens to be my lover and be in the same school as me."

"Thanks Matty. Hey can I have the other chocolate bar there?"

"Sure. Man you eat chocolate like a dinosaur eating it's prey as if it hadn't ate in months." Matt said as he walked back with the chocolate bar. Mello was about to kiss Matt but Matt stopped him, Mello gave Matt smirk and jumped on him with tight hug Matt put Mello on the bed. Sliding Mello's shirt have off, Matt sucked Mello's nipples liking Mello's chest made the boy tremble and a yelps on enjoyment to Matt. Matt head downwards and slid Mello's pants right off. Mello let out a yelp to Matt saying he had wanted more. Matt began to suck Mello to find Mello was holding Matt's head with a light grip. Matt stopped and slid up to Mello but his hand stayed in place. Gently touching Mello's hole got him to arch his back, Matt slid one finger in gently, then he slid in two more at the same time and began to thrust. Mello was biting on the bed sheets in slight pain. Matt took out his fingers and gave Mello a slight nudge with his cock and began to thrust in him. Mello holding around Matt's neck and Matt holding Mello from under the back. Thrusting in Mello. Two hours later Matt and Mello were sleeping in the same bed facing each other. Matt waking up to the to the bangs on the door, Matt got up to answer the door but it was to late there was nobody there at the door. So Matt went back to sleep with Mello, Matt was fast asleep. Once again there was banging on the door but Matt didn't answer the door it was Mello who answered the door. When Mello answered the door there were three men in black. Quickly the grabbed Mello and covered his mouth so there was no way for him to call for any help. They tied him up, gave him a blind fold, drugged him and gagged. When Mello woke up he felt so weak and helpless. He couldn't see anything but he heard calm voices and screaming voices. Mello felt two hands on his head untying the blind fold, he opened his eyes to see blurry figures in front of him, a few seconds later he could see clearly and he saw L and Light tied up in front of him with a shocked face. They were also gagged do they couldn't talk or yell. Then he heard two voices beside him he herd them say _"what are going to do with the blond? Boss wants him right? Should we prepare him?" _said one voice the other said _"No we want to have fun with the trouble if we do that we will get more money"_ That was all Mello needed to hear to freak out, Mello's eyes widen in the shock. Then he say two men in front of him reaching over to carry him around. Mello tried to struggle out of their grip, but due to the drugs he was allot weaker. Mello's gag was removed but quickly there was cloth on his face that made Mello faint. Mello was slightly awake to feel he was being carried around. When he woke up he saw he was in a different room and to see Light being raped and L had to suck Light's cock. Mello was afraid of what would happen to him next. Mello couldn't even move.

"Ah I see have awakened my dear friend, Mello." the man said as he laid Light on the ground and walked over to take out the gag.

"_C__ough, cough._ What do you want?" Mello asked shaking

"I want to have fun, I want to have _slaves, sex slaves. _And I found the perfect three sex slaves to tame. And I'm not about to let them go any time soon."

"Let L and Light go! I'll give you my life!! Just don't touch them you ASSHOLE!! Please don't do any thing to them."

"Awww, little Mello trying to keep his friends safe by risking his life. That's so sweet. But that will never happen!!" the man said as he grabbed Mello and sat on his chair. "Do me boy." Mello gasped when he heard those words. Mello looked up at the man to see him smirking. "That's right boy, you heard me. Do me or you'll regret it."

Mello agreed to do as the man said and sucked his cock 'til he came in his mouth. "I want you to drink it all."

"First may I ask who are you?" Mello asked nervously

"Yes, my name is Luke. Remember it well boy." Mello unzipped his pants and sucked. He didn't suck as far as Luke wanted him to. He pushed Mello's head father in. Mello choked on the cum.

"You are a good boy. I'm sure we will have lots of fun together. From now on I am your _Master ,_you only obey your Master. Understood?" Mello nodded.

"Good boy, now lets get you changed out of those clothes. I'm sure you'll work fine with your friends there." L and Light gave a loud gasp.

"Stand up boys and follow me, and don't try to run away 'cause you won't get away."

**Mello's POV**

I stood up and walked over to L and Light. I looked at them in the eye giving them a mind message. We stood up and followed Luke. Still afraid of what will happen next, the most we could do was follow what Luke wanted.

**End of Mello's POV**

"This is your room, there are only two beds but I think you could figure it out. You clothes are labeled, yes you must wear them you can wear your normal clothes under if you like. I'll come back to check up on you guys in ten minutes." Luke said as he walked away

"Wait! We are still tied up, we can't change this way." Mello said

"Right, I forgot." Luke said as he walked over to untie us. Then he left and locked the door.

"How did you guys get here?" Mello asked

"I don't know, when I woke up I was here." Light said

"I remember eating a cake I found at home and then waking up here. You" L said

"I just remember answering the door and waking up hear. We've been kidnaped and we got to find a way out of this."

"How? Light got his ankle half ripped off. We can't get anywhere like this."

"Then we're going to have to wait until some one comes for us. I'm sure Matt would have realize I'm not there when he wakes up. For now we have to do what that guy wants us to do. Let's change.... What the hell? He wants us to dress like maids?!?"

"What? OH my god my is the same."

"Same here" Light said

"Oh I see you haven't changed yet. Now that will be a problem won't it now Mello?" Luke said. Mello shock in fear. "Just hurry up and change. And make it quick, I have lots of things to deal with and I can't miss any of them." Luke left the room. Mello, L and Light changed into the maid outfits and knocked on the door for Luke to get them.

Luke opened the door and let them out and said "Now I have a meeting in the living room and you have to serve us all the stuff is prepared you won't talk he will tell you what he wants and tell the chef he will give it to you and you give in the man. I don't like the man, I want to be friendly because he's making a good deal and I want it so act nice. Let's go now." Luke walked the boys to the living and they saw the man Luke was meeting with. It was an old man.

"Hello Mr. Godman, welcome! Boys this is , he is the man I was taking about earlier. these are my servants, they are all mute. So you don't need to talk to them." Luke said

"Please, call me Pat. These are quiet wonderful looking servants. Where'd you get 'em?" Pat said

"I found them together on the side of the road so I brought them here. Please have a seat Pat. What would you like? Take your time and tell my maids. Mello, I would like a chocolate late with no extra chocolate please." Mello nodded and went to the kitchen to get the order and came back in seconds the Luke's order.

"See I told you my maids are trained well and they are great chefs too. Quiet fast at making things too. Thank you Mello."

The two continued to talk about there trade for an hour.

***Back to Matt***

"I had a good sleep. How about you Mello? .... Mello? Hey Mello where are you? Mello. Where is he? I'll ask roger." Matt said

Matt went to get Roger to find where Mello was. It took a while to find out where Mello was. It took longer then Matt though it would, it took more than a day to find Mello not even a day.

***Back to Mello***

Mello, L and Light slept in the same room. The next morning Luke walked in and grabbed Mello in silence and brought him to the Play Room. He blind folded him, gagged him, lubbed him and stuck a vibrator in his ass leaving it off he also put on accessory straps and tied his arms up so he had full access to Mello. Then he went for L, Luke did the same thing to L. And finally he went for Light but for Light he let him sit on the ground since of his injury. Finally they woke up realizing they were tied up.

"OH goody you're wake now. Let the fun begin. I'll start with Light" Luke to Light and made him stand on his legs.

"Ow."

" Be a good boy now." Luke brought Light over to the ground by his chair and turned on the vibrator at 2.

"Hyaaa!!" "OHH a sensitive boy I like it let's hear that voice boy. Let me hear that voice!!" Luke said as he removed his gag. Luke turned it to 5.

"Hyyyaaaaaa!! Ah! No don't. Stop. I-ah, I beg you stop."

"Some one is being disobedient. I wanna see the reaction to 10!!" Luke turned it to 10.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Please ... st- stop it. I beg of you, stop. AH. AAHHH!"

"See boys this will happen to you if you don't obey your master. It'll be very painful." Luke took out the vibrator and put it in Light's mouth. Luke thrust in Light hard and fast. Light couldn't even make sound. Light was about yell before he came. But Luke gave a grip on his cock.

"Hyyaaa! Please master stop. Let me come. AHH."

"That's a good boy. I am done with you. I want Mello." Luke dropped Light on the ground like he was a dead body. You could hear the thud of Light hitting the ground. The chains clattered. Light laid there. He had fainted from the pressure of Luke thrusting in him. Luke went and untied both L and Mello. He made them crawl like dogs on the ground with their vibrators on at number ten the highest number. When they got to Luke he picked up Mello and took out the vibrator and put it in his mouth. He strapped it on so he couldn't drop in then he began to thrust in him.

"Boy suck him" Being forced L had to suck Mello. In pain, Mello had live with it a little longer. Luke had fun with the boys, but he wanted more. Luke decided to sell the boys. Letting other men rape them for cash. The next day Luke had the whole thing prepared for his cash. And he already had a few men come in to rape them. The first man was .

"Ah, , It's good to see you here. Who would you like?" Luke asked

"I want the brown haired boy. How much?" asked

"200 dollars for one day, you can do anything to him Dress him, stuff him, gag him, drug him anything to want. Just no knife involved. You have 24 hours of fun... I will need your address and phone number."

"Here you go. And thank you."

"No thank you, be careful with him, he as a half dislocated foot so he can't walk and here you go. Do you have toys of your own? If you don't it's 50 dollars for the complete set. And the things he has now don't count. Just bring them all back when the time is up. They have been drugged so they can't fight back easily."

"Yes I do have my own toys thank you though. Let's go boy, I will be your master for the next 24 hours." left and there was another man, his name was Nate. Nate chose Mello, but Nate wanted more time with Mello, he wanted Mello for a week. Luke agreed and gave the right price. Got what he needed and let Nate take Mello for the week.

AT "S HOUSE

"Now be a good boy, I

I'll remove the gag but to mustn't scream. What is your name boy?" Pat asked. ()

"Gah!! _pant, pant _My name is Light. Please don't touch my foot." Light said

"OK, now let's hear your voice at number ten!!" Pat turned the vibrator from one to 10. It was a big change.

"Hyyaaa!! AHH. Ah... no it hurts. Ah, ahh Hyyaaa!!"

"Oh how about a vibrator in your mouth and don't drop it. Now let's hang you up." Pat tied his hands and feet together and hung him up.

"Now a second vibrator up in your ass. THis one is really strong so I think it'll be good for you. It's longer and it will shake harder and faster." Pat put the second one in Light forcefully, making Light scream loud, he dropped the vibrator in his mouth.

"OH some one isn't obeying his master. You deserve punishment. I'm not going to let you come. Let's see that reaction of the pain. And let's tie your nipples. I'm sure you'll like that won't you?" Pat stuck a stick in Light cock so he couldn't come and tied hie nipples with fine string.

"No let me come. I can't take it, please." Light begged

"No. I'm going to stuff you toys now. I'll put a bunch of things in, I'll stuff like a chicken, but in the ass." Pat began to stuff Light. The pain was killing Light, in his mouth, his nipples, his cock , his ass and his left foot.

"Master... please..."

"Oh interesting. I see you don't want the toys but you want me. Very well. It'll do." Pat released him and took all the vibrators. And toys, he let Light come. Pat started to thrust in him. Thrusting hard in Light he came. Pat retied Light and left the room. Leaving Light to rest.

AT NATE'S HOUSE

"Mello, it has been awhile hasn't it? You nay not even remember me. I don't intend to rape you, I want to starve you. Eat this first, I'll untie you. I'll be back in half an hour." Nate gave Mello a bowl of soup. Mello had to eat it he was already starving. Then Mello felt drossy, he had been drugged. Mello fell to the ground. Everything was a blur. He couldn't see anything well enough to recognize it. Mello woke up in a total different room, his arms and legs were tied up. Mello tried to struggle but he was to weak of the drugs he had eaten. The words _Who am I? I'm so worthless. _keep ringing in Mello's head. Mello had to wait for Matt to free him. But for now Mello was just a doll tied in a bed.


	4. Saved

_Am I that worthless? Do I really need count on others to help me? Am I that worthless? Do I really need count on others to help me? Am I that worthless? Do I really need count on others to help me? Am I that worthless? Do I really need count on others to help me? _

Mello kept thinking of inside the cold room. Waiting for Matt, wanting to leave, feeling so cold, get hungry Mello didn't to anything. He dozed of into a cold nightmare. Felling so cold in his sleep he felt warm hands on him. He could hear someone calling his name. He opened his eyes and he saw Matt above him.

"Mello! Oh, my god, I thought you would never open your eyes. And why are you in an old house?" Matt asked

"What? Oh yeah I was kidnapped by a guy named Luke and he's selling us to get cash. I was bought for a week here. We are sex slave, for entertainment." Mello answered

"Who's we?" Matt said as he untied.

"Me, L and Light. All together, it happened last night when I answered the door. We've been drugged so we couldn't run or struggle. Man, I've been here for three days. I'm freezing and starving."

"Is that what the guy wanted?"

"Yeah he didn't want me to rape; he wanted me to suffer in a different way."

"Here take my coat. It should warm you. Let's get out of here before someone comes." Matt said as he carried Mello to the door. To late the man was there.

"OH and where to you think you're going with my slave?" Nate asked holding a gun to Matt's head.

"I'm taking him back where he belongs, in our room. You have a problem?"

"Yeah, he's my slave." Nate took a shoot at Matt, but Matt has fast reflexes and dodged it. With a rapid speed Matt pulled out his gun and took a shoot tight beside the man's face. He scared the man and shoots his leg. Mat took a run for still holding his gun if anything got in the way. Matt got outside the building and Mello saw there was an ambulance, two cars and there was Roger.

"Mello are you alright?" Roger asked Mello as Matt set him on the stretcher.

"I'm fine, I've been drugged a couple times, and that's it." Mello replied.

"OK are you able to go back to your normal activities? Can you walk?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good, Matt I need you to find where L and Light are. I will take care of the rest."

"Matt, Roger, I think I can help find where L and Light are."

"Are you sure you can go Mello?"

"Yeah. Do we do now?"

"Yes you my go. You must be careful though."

Matt and Mello walked down the street. Mello wasn't fine. He was getting weaker by the minute. Mello began to pant hard and loud. Matt stopped Mello from walking and said

"Mello you should go back, I can hear you panting loud and clear. You need to rest."

"No, I'm not going back there. I'm going to help you find L and Light." Mello said in between his pants.

"OK but don't tress your self to much. I don't want I to get any worse when we get there."

"When the man came to buy Light I heard him say his house address but he only rent him for one day and I don't know where we first were."

"Wait tell me the address it can help."

"OK its 2020 BLAIR WALT ST."

"OK if we see the guy maybe we can scare the address out of him then we can find them."

"I guess it would work." Mello said slowly on top of his hard panting.

"That's it! I'm not letting you walk anymore! The next thing I know is that you have collapsed in front of me, and then I'll have to walk all the way back." Matt picked up Mello and started to run.

"Wha—Matt put me down, I'm fine."

"No you're not Mello; you're weaker due to the drugs. I can even hear your panting. I'm not putting you down. You said 2020 BLAIR WALT ST. right?"

"Why? Yeah."

"I found it."

"What? Really? So fast."

"OK let's go in. We have to be careful. We don't want to get in anymore trouble." Matt said as he let Mello get off him easily. The two boys walked close to each other and watched each others back. Mello found a door; he entered it slowly holding Matt's hand. He entered and saw Light hanging from his hands and legs. His head was held up. He had a gag on, a blind fold and a vibrator in him. Mello was trembling and fell to the ground.

"What is it Mello?" Matt asked. Mello was speechless, he pointed in front of him and Matt turned around to see what was freaking Mello out so much.

"Holy fuck!! What the hell is this!?!" Matt exclaimed. Matt ran over to release Light when a man grabbed Matt from behind. Mello pulled out his gun and shoot the man in the chest. Matt turned around to see Mello smiling manically. Matt ran over to Mello and wrapped his arms around his body tight which snapped Mello out of his crazy moment.

"Matt? What's wrong?" Mello asked

"OH good you're back to normal. You had a crazy moment there." Matt replied. Matt walked over to Light and released him. Mello followed from behind to help Matt. They took out the gag, the vibrator and the blind fold. Light opened his eyes and saw them in front of him.

"Matt? Mello? Is that you?" Light asked

"Yeah. It's us." Matt answered

"I'm going to free L, Matt." Mello said as he walked away.

"L!! Where's L? Is he OK?" Light said as he sat up quickly and tried to walk. But he fell.

Matt caught Light before he hit the ground.

"You shouldn't walk yet. It'll just hurt more." Matt said

"L? L can you hear me?" Mello asked. L lifted his head

"God you're OK. Do you feel any pain?" Mello released L's hands and legs. He took out the gag and the blind fold. L rubbed his eyes like a baby waking up.

"Mello? Where are we Mello?" L asked

"I don't, but Matt knows. Can you walk?" L nodded and stood up and walked with Mello to Light and Matt. L lunged towards Light with a big hug.

"OFFF! L get off me, I'm fine. Just my leg isn't." Light said. "I can't walk anymore. I think it's dislocated."

"I'll carry you back, Light." Matt said as he put Light on his back. They walked out the door… They were surrounded by men in suits pointing guns at them. Mello and Matt looked at each other and gave a nod. Matt gave Light to L and they pulled out their guns, together they ran and killed every man in a suit. They walked back, Matt put Light back on his back and they all walked back together. The whole time no one said anything until they were a few meters away from where Roger was.

"OK should we tell Roger about what happened to us in the past few days?" Mello asked.

"I think we should." Light said. They four of them got to Roger.

"MY GOD!! What happened to you Light?" Roger exclaimed

Light looked to his friends before he told Roger the story. "We were all raped. And I think I got my left leg dislocated, so I can't walk anymore." Light said trembling

"Dear god, how did this to you boys?"

"I don't know. Half the time I had a blind fold on."

"Same here." Mello said

"Same. I couldn't see anything." L said

"Are you boys OK?"

"I'm sure things could have gotten worse if Matt didn't find me. How did you find me anyways?" Mello asked

"I ah… I put ah chip on all your clothes in case you left me and I didn't know where you went. Sorry I didn't tell you. Don't hate me." Matt answered

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? Your move saved our lives. I could never hate some one who saved my life, ever."

"I guess so. I love you Mello."

"I love you too Matty. You're the best ever. Let's go home as soon as possible."


	5. One Wish

L and Light in the hospital, Matt and Mello happily together playing in there room. Mello sighed unhappily. Walking to Matt, Mello said "I'm bored, let's play."

"Well what do you want to play?" The gamer asked putting away his Gameboy.

"You know what I want. And you want it too."

"OK. Why not?" Matt pushed Mello onto his bed and kissed him. Mello slightly opened his mouth letting Matt stick his tongue in his mouth. Matt pushing his tongue in Mello fast with a kiss of love made Mello arch. Matt unzipping his vest, Matt sucked Mello's nipples with a slight nibble to give Mello pain. Matt moving down to his pants. Giving him another nibble to start with. Matt about to pull Mello's pants down... *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Matt answered the door with a disgusted face realizing it was L and Light. Matt in shock didn't say anything for a few minutes staring at them strangely. Mello hit Matt on the head to gat him back to normal. It was a hard hit.

"OH! Hey guys. Why are you here? I thought you had to stay in the hospital." Matt said

"Not anymore no. Light still has to stay in the wheelchair. They said the organs inside shifted a bit so he won't be able to walk for another one or two months. He also needs to have someone to stay with him, medication and daily movement to get used to the pain when it goes back to normal." L said

"It's horrible! I wish I could do my normal things instead sitting in this wheelchair all day."

"I'm sure you'll find it fine in a couple of days." Mello said

"You try sitting in a wheelchair for a week."

"OH I have. When my dad...." Mello half said before he realized he shouldn't say the truth. "I've stayed in one for a year once, it felt pretty good 'cause I didn't need to go to school."

"Really? That must have felt good. Until you needed to go to the washroom, that would be hard."

"Yeah. So anyway, why are you here?"

"Well I can't be here to see my friends? I got bored of being in the hospital." Light said

"Oh yeah. Hey, wanna go to the candy store. I'm out of Mello's emergency chocolate. If I don't get any the next time he goes crazy, it'll be hard to calm him." Matt said intensively.

"Well tie me to a chair or something." Mello said

"I did that once. It didn't work longer then five minutes."

"Then what did you do."

"I'm not saying. Are we going?"

"Sure let's all go. I bet L is twitching to go." Mello said.

The four boys went to the candy store as Matt and L searched to store for treats of their own purpose. Mell stayed with Light as they both watch the candy freaks ran around the store. Matt bought Mello 10 different Lindt chocolates and L bought 30 different candies.

"Mello, I got emergency chocolate not eat right now chocolate. You like Lindt right? Cause that's what I got you." Matt asked

"Yeah It's my favorite kind. Should we go back it's raining now."Mello said as he pushed Light's wheelchair and started to walk.

"Yeah let's go before it gets worse... and i spoke to soon. Let's go." Matt said as he ran, L followed and Mello did too and he pushed Light's wheelchair. They ran for a couple minutes and they stopped for a rest at an old shrine.

"OH my god. This is the worst day ever. Hey, Mello? How old are you?" Matt saked

"14 why?" Mello answered

"Just wondering. I want to go home and eat. Isn't it time to eat now?"

"Yeah we should be eating but we're not cause some one wanted to came and buy chocolate." Mello glared at Matt.

"I did this for you. Wait no me... oh for who ever here."

"Hey could you guys stop fighting now. It doesn't matter at the moment. We just need to get back home right now." Light said "I hope it will end soon. I need to take my medications soon, I feel the pain coming in slowly."

The four boys waited as the rain got heavier and there was thunder crashing in hard. Mello clung to Matt as he fell into a light sleep. Matt playing his game, L leaning on the wheelchair, Light feeling pain began to pant and moan. Light started to complain about the pain poking in him.

"OH my god. I s the rain ever gonna slow down at all. It's really starting to hurt now, it hurts so much I can't even tell where it is." Light complained

"Here. I carry you back and you'll get your meds before it gets much worse. If I run it shouldn't take so long. Want me to?" Matt asked as he stood up and Mello fell flat on the bench witch didn't wake him.

"I do. But will it be to much of a hassle for you? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. L turn up your cell phone I'll call you when we get there. Light do you know what the bottle looks like?" Matt asked as he picked up Light and walked to the edge of the shelter. Light nodded and Matt ran back to Wammys. Light grit his teeth to the pain he was feeling. Matt saw Light, Matt ran faster and faster.

"Hold on, we're almost there. I know how you feel. Just hang on Light." Matt finally arrived at Wammys, he bursted through the doors and rushed to Light's room. Light told him what the bottle looked like and Matt gave it to Light. It was fast reacting painkillers. He also had to take a needle. Matt had to do it for him. After that Matt called L saying Light was OK and feeling no pain anymore. L was relieved on what Matt had told him. Matt returned to Light to see he was asleep. Matt sat beside his bed and played his game. He wanted to make sure Light was alright for L. Half-hour later L and Mello returned to Lights room. L pouncing to Light and Mello pouncing to Matt.

"Mello, let go your holing on to tight. I'm gonna choke soon. Mello, what's wrong with you?" Matt asked as he wrapped his arms around Mello

"I'm bored let's go to our now. Bey L and Light. We're going now." Mello said as he quickly dragged Matt out of the room.

"Is it still raining out?"

"No, not anymore that's why we came back."

"Hey wanna go out. We buy chocolate to eat right now if you want. And I want to get a game, it's called Persona4.

Mello had one wish in his entire life. It was to forever be with Matt. That one wish stayed in Mello's head forever. Never forgotten, never replaced always stayed in Mello's Head.


	6. Until Forever

Now with no problem, they can live happily. But what will happen next? Will Matt hate Mello for some reason now that they are at the game store. Will Matt try to leave him? Will there be a breakdown?

"Mello. Let's get the milk and dark. You like that right?" Matt asked waving his hands in Mello's face.

"Yeah I do. Let's hurry up and get home." Mello replied.

"Yeah but we still have to get my game. I've been saving up to get the game." Matt said as he came back from buying the chocolate. Matt and Mello talked and walked to the game store. Matt bought his game and Mello got his chocolate. When they got home Matt played his game. And Mello thought of his life. There questions running though his head. In and out. Mello wished to stay with Matt forever.

"Matt! Turn your game down. I can't even hear myself!! Matt!!" Mello exclaimed. Mello walked over to Matt and stood in front of the TV.

"Mello move I can't see." Matt said

"Yeah and I can't hear myself talking. Turn it down, it's killing me." Mello walked back to his desk to mumble his homework. Matt making a name for the main character. He decided to name him by the manga chapters, Souji. Matt went on with his game. Mello finishing up his homework. Mello rushed to his chocolate stash beside his bed. Flipping over Mello unwrapped it and threw the wrapper in the garbage can. Mello finished the bar within minutes going to Matt. Giving him a kick on the head.

"Ow Mello what was that for? That hurt." Matt said rubbing his head.

"I't time for our classes, let's go now. I'm trying to keep out of trouble for this year anymore." Mello said as he grabbed his bag and stood at the door. The bell rang. Matt turned off his game, grabbed his bag and walked with Mello. During class Matt and Mello passed around notes. The end of class Matt and Mello stayed a bit longer to talk while others went to their next class. Finally Matt wanted to go to class. Mello followed in a slow pace. Mello copied the homework for him and Matt since he knew Matt was not listening at least bit at all. Class ended and they split up, Mello went to PE and Matt went to chemistry. Mello never wanted take PE, but his parents wanted him to. Mello always sat in the bathroom and waited for PE to pass ever since day one in this school. The day past the two friends met back at the room. Matt went back to playing P4, Mello did his homework, it was the day before the summer break where every one could go out without any permission. As for Matt he didn't want to go back to his mom. Though she wanted to see him. Mello wanted to go back to play with his cat again. Cotton, his cat, was the only one he could rely on the most in his life. But he didn't want to go because he was afraid of his parents abusing him more then they already did. On the other hand he wanted to be with Matt, but he knew there was still school to see him at. Mello thought a poem for Matt over the summer.

_For what I have is all a waste_

_For what I need is a waste_

_To see,_

_To be,_

_Is all I need in life,_

_To make a life_

_To life forever of never,_

_To go to the stars,_

_Or stay in hell_

_To be dysfunctional,_

_or to be dead_

_To be in a disguise,_

_or to be an angle._

_Of what is above,_

_I wish for my love._

_Until Forever._

_Now the days have come,_

_And gone, I still stay in my grave. _

_Right beside my loved. _

_All is right in my heart._

And that was it. Mello quickly wrote in down before he forgot in and put in an envelope. He snuck it in Matt's bag and went to sleep. Waiting for the days to pass, Mello though of the love he had. The love he needed and all his life. Mello started to have real emotions to Matt. But Mello didn't think he could keep his normal life the way it is. The night passed an Mello woke to the voice of Matt speaking to him closely.

"Mello! Mello wake up!" Matt said as moved for Mello to wake. "What is this!?!"

"It's a poem for you. Why is something wrong?" Mello relied then questioned.

"Yes! Why were you crying last night?"

"I wasn't crying.... Was I?"

"Yes, you were. There are tear drops all over the paper! What's the matter Mello?"

"I don't know. I don't even remember crying last night, how could I know what's wrong?" Matt didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around Mello tightly for a few minutes. Mello then wrapped his arms around Matt.

"Matt? Do you want to come to my place for the summer? I think I could sneak you in without getting in trouble." Mello said as he pushed away Matt.

"How? Your parents think every boy at the house is your boyfriend, how will you get me in?" Matt said adjusting his googles.

"I have a window that leads to a path under the house that goes to my room."

"What? How did you get that?"

"I made it for when I was mad at my parents. I would hid in there to get them worried and regret their actions. I'll lead you the way. And then I'll come out to take the front door. But whatever you do don't leave the room. Got it?"

"Will it work though? I want to, but, I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I'm sure it will work, I've done it before. And it worked perfectly fine. Pack up what you want to bring and let's go to that ceremony I heard about from other kids."

"You wanna skip that? It's the most boring thing other than classes."

"OK. I want to stay with you forever, until forever. Never let go of you."

"What did you say?"

"OH, uh... nothing, nothing at all. Just go back to your stupid game already."

"It's not stupid!! It's fun and cool. You should play this, I'll make you a different save file if you want"

"Uh no thanks I like to stick with my chocolate."

"Oh yeah do you have PS2 at home? I'd like to play my game."

"You can't. The walls are really thin. My parents might here the game and get suspicious about it. And I would get in trouble for sure."

"Can I bring my DS and PSP and Gameboy?"

"Yeah, it isn't as loud as your damn PS2 games. There so fuckin' loud."

"Well I care don't care about that. I like it loud."

"Yeah well I don't like loud I can't hear hear myself. By the way we have to take a different way to get to my room. My parent put up cameras, they say they don't want any burglars, but I think they don't want any of my friends over."

"OK I'm packed up let's go."

The two boys walked down the streets to get to Mello's house. Mello had Matt follow behind him. Mello saw Cotton sitting at the front of him as she pounced towards him falling on Matt.

"Wow what was that for?!" Matt yelled

"Sorry Cotton jumped on me. And be quiet." Mello replied

"OK well I'm out what now?"

"Have fun play your games or do you want something else?" He said with a smirk on.

"Can I play with your cat? I never had a cat before."

"Sure. I've had a dog before too. His name was Rocky. I got him when I was 4 and he died when I was 6. I named him Rocky because he would always play with rocks and bite them. But after a month when he died I realized that my parents killed him. So I made this tunnle and slept hear for a month. After that my parents started to abuse me little by little. Day by day. After that I still did it but it wasn't to get them worried, I was scared of them. Them when I came out my parents so me walking in the backyard. They locked me in the basement for a month. And strangely after that I could see in the dark like it was natural light. When they took me out I was given to one of those places where they film sex and I was raised there for two years, they used me to make the films and for fun. When I was given back to my parents I was in a coma for another half year. I laid in bed. I could hear but that was all. I could hear my parents regret their actions. Then they thought of more things to come at me. They left the room. After I woke from the coma, I only ate chocolate. Then my parents tied me and had people do as they wanted to me. The first person was a man named Luke he was my babysitter and the first to do as he wanted. He took me home and let me do as I wanted he didn't do anything to me. Day after day he would come back to get me. That was when my happiness formed but then he got in a car accident and never came back. I was lost in fear and torment. I was like a doll. People named me with weird names but I never did anything. Many times I was beat up y random people who bought me. A group bought me for----" Mello stopped to see Matt crying when he raised his head. "Dude, what's wrong? Your crying."

"Sorry... It's just so bad, what happened in your life. I can't stop the tears from coming." Matt replied.

"Sorry I won't talk about it anymore if you don't want me to. What's your story?"

"Me? Mine is that my family was pour. My parents both had jobs and they mostly needed money to pay for my school. So when I was five I decided to sell my body to earn money. I earned allot, but after awhile my father was killed. And we were slowly getting even more pour. My mother found out we had a little more money than usual, she asked me and I told her my teacher would give me money daily. But it wasn't allot. Then one day my mother saw me leave the house and she followed me. She saw walk in to a house a bunch of people and she watched from the window and she saw everything that happened. She saw I was selling my body to earn money. So when i got home she hit me and said she didn't need me to earn any money, that she could to it herself after that she started to abuse me and lock me in the bathroom. She starved me and made me beg on my knees for anything. I tried and tried but it never worked. I starved for months in there. All I had was my DS and two games. The good thing was there was extra towels in the cabinets. I used those for a pillow and confuter. But it never really helped in the winter time. Then finally I was let out of the bathroom, given food and warmth. But at that point I was to afraid of her. I stayed in my room whenever I could. And slowly I started to come out and go back to my normal life. I never sold my body again." Matt said as he rubbed Cotton's head.

"Wow........................... Uh, well, it's kind of hard to say which is worse mine or yours."

"Yours definitely. You had so many problems. I'm tired, I wanna sleep."

"You can sleep on my bed. I'll be on the computer."

"Thanks Mello." Matt wrapped his arms around him and rest his head on Mello's shoulder and said"I want to stay with you until forever."

"Me too Matty, Me too."

**If you have any ideas for any chapter, give a review and I might use your idea and I will put your pen name to say it was your idea. Thanx.**


	7. No More

Matt is sleeping and Mello is on the computer… asleep. Matt wakes to find Mello asleep. He brings him to the bed and they both sleep happily. The next morning Matt wakes up before Mello does and Mello wakes to long after the gamer does.

**BANG, BAND, BANG**

"Mello!! Get up and open the door right now!!" said a mans voice

"Oh shit, I hope they didn't find out you are here. Matt take your stuff and hide in the tunnel in case my parents want to come in." Mello said standing up. Matt nodded and went in the tunnel. He could hear them talking. It was yelling.

"Mello I know you have a friend over in this house!! Where is he!?!?!" his father yelled

"I don't have any one over. There's no one here but me and Cotton." Mello said in a scared voice.

"Your lying! You have someone over! Where is he!?!" Matt heard a crash. It was Mello falling and breaking something. Matt hoped he was OK but he wasn't. Mello's father punched him in the stomach. He threw him against the wall. Mello's father grabbed Mello by the shirt and lifted him. He punched Mello again and again and again. Matt could hear the punches and the thuds of Mello hitting the wall. Mello's father left the room and Matt came out to see Mello. He saw Mello lying on the floor awake but not moving, he was gasping for air. Matt ran to Mello picking him up by the shoulders and carrying him to the bed. Matt gently put Mello on the bed. Mello still gasping for air held on Matt's shirt tightly.

"Mello... Please let's end this all. Let's go back to Wammy's. Let's live there and end all our problems." Matt said holding on to Mello's hand.

"Matt, don't... do any..." Mello said on top of his gasps and pants. Mello fainted.

"Hey. Mello wake up!! MELLO!!..._ sniff, sniff_ What is that smell? It smells like a fire and........ Holly shit we gotta get out of here." Matt grabbed some clothes and things that belonged to Mello and stuffed them in bags. He put Cotton in a bag and her food supply. Matt had got for bags for Mello. He hung the bags on his arms, grabbed Mello and ran outside the house within minutes the house burned down to pieces. Matt still running stopped to look at the house. Matt ran back to Wammy. Rushing to Roger he bursted in without telling. Roger had a puzzled face.

"Roger, what do I do?!? Mello was beat up again. He won't wake up!" Matt said about to cry

"What? I'll call an ambulance try to find his worst wounds." Roger said reaching to the phone. Matt searched Mello's body to see the wounds on him. He found a big bruise on his stomach, and on his right shoulder. Roger got off the phone.

"The ambulance should be right here. Where are the worst injuries on him?" Roger asked kneeling down to Matt.

"There is a big bruise on his stomach and right shoulder and his legs seem very.... ah light." Matt answered looking at Roger.

"And who exactly beat Mello up? I thought he could pick a fight and get into even more trouble."

"I think Mello wouldn't want anybody to know but he has abusive parents and his father beat him and burned the house I think his father wanted to kill Mello, because he fainted and I was hiding from him. Mello's parents don't let Mello's friends in the house because the father thinks it is Mello's lover."

"OH and how long has this been of?"

"Since he was four or five, I can't remember."

"And is that why Mello is always picking fights? Because he can't feel love?"

"I don't know. He never said anything about it. And... well I have an abusive mother too."

"OK thank you for your help I won't tell anyone about this. Mello is now an orphan right since his parents burnt and left Mello tight?"

"Yes Mello now has to live here. Will he be alright, Roger?" Matt said as tears fell down his face.

"Yes, Mello will be OK. You love him very much don't you?" Matt nodded and wiped his tears away. "OH the ambulance is here, come let's go to the front door"

"OK I wish this could all end. The pain Mello feels everyday, I wish it would stop. He is so desperate." Matt put Mello on the stretcher and stood back as the ambulance drove away.

"Matt? One of the men said the earliest you can visit him is today at six o'clock, that is super I will have a serving saved for you if you decide to go"

"Thank you Roger. I wanna see him as soon as I can. I'm going back to my room I have to unpack Mello's things... Roger can we keep a cat in the room? Mello has a cat I just couldn't let her die. It meant allot to Mello. He said he could trust the cat with his life. I want to keep it for him. Please..."

"If you can keep your room clean I will allow it. But if your room isn't clean I will not allow you to keep the cat."

"Thank you Roger. It means allot to me." Matt ran off with the bags and unpacked the stuff and the cat snuggled with Matt, she keep meowing and Matt told her the whole story like she understood and looked so sad so she kept by Matt until he left to see Mello. Mello left food for Cotton while he left. Matt ran to the hospital, to get his room number. Matt sat by the room until the doctor let him in. Matt walked in to see Mello smiling at him.

"Mello, I'm sorry but you are now an orphan. Your parents burnt the house and left. I had enough time to pack some of your things and left. I also-" Matt was cut off by Mello's out burst.

"Is Cotton alright!?! Did you get her? Oww,ow ow."

"You shouldn't move. And yes I got Cotton I explained to her like she understood my words. She was so sad. I got the food and the bowls for her. And I asked Roger if we could keep her and he said yes. Sorry Mello but I had to tell Roger about your life and everything you didn't want others to know. I'm sorry."

"It's OK you did for me and yourself so it's OK. Is Cotton really OK?"

"Yeah but when I first talked to her she walked away, when I said your name she came back right away. I told her everything and she understood. I fed her"

"OK thank you Matt. The doctor said I have to stay for a week until I can go back. Take notes for me. And take care of Cotton for me tell he what I said too"

"I don't need to go to school. Roger said I will be excused from classes to take care of you up until you are back to normal. He won't tell anything more."

"Well what happened before? I can't remember anything."

"Well you dad banged on the door and I hid in the tunnel, you got beat up pretty bad and now you are an orphan with a cat in the dorm room. And the house got burned, I think they tried to kill you in the fire. Don't be mad if I didn't get what you wanted cause I don't know what you like in your room. I'm going back to eat and I'll come again after I'm done. Bye Mello." Matt left and Mello slumped, he didn't want Matt to leave yet. Mello wanted an end to the pain he felt in his heart. They pain of hatred and betrayal. He wanted an end to it and live a normal live.


	8. I'll Be Back

The week has past with Mello and Matt, and now today is Mello's last day at the hospital. He will be going home y the end of today. What waits in his life is a life in a new world. Now with no parents. To be an orphan is a new life, at least it will be for Mello. Now he will have the life he always wanted. But he still has problems to deal with. Matt came for the visit to bring him back to Wammy waiting to go in to see a smile of happiness has disappeared, Mello has fallen to extreme problems. Problems Matt doesn't want to know. Matt still waiting to go gets the message he is unable to meet him today nor Mello may go back. Matt walking back to Wammy saw family and friends and pets around. He thought of Mello, the pain he didn't need to feel and get. But he still got it. Matt played with Cotton and explained the rest to her, ounce again she snuggled with Matt and played with him. He was sad too. But he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Another week has past and now Mello was fine to got back. Matt went to pick him up. Mello was waiting in the lobby for Matt. They walked home together. Mello was grateful to see Cotton OK, and she was happy too. Mello took the painkillers every two hours. Matt had time to spend with Mello now of the problems.

"Oh right Roger wanted to see you after you came back from the hospital. So I think that would be now. I'll walk with you if you want." Matt said

"No that would be fine thank you though. I'm going now." Mello answered then left. He walked down the halls to Roger's office. He knocked the door. There was no answer for a bit then a voice said _'come in'_ so Mello walked in.

"Matt told me you wanted to see me, so I'm here."

"Yes I did. And is it true you have- ah had abusive parents and your house was burnt?"

"Apparently so. That's what told me, I don't remember anything. After I fainted."

"And you have a cat named Cotton which you trust with you life."

"Yes that's true too. OK."

"OK I won't tell anyone. How long will it take until you think you can go back to your normal base?"

"I don't know a week. I think."

"OK you will be excused from classes for a week and so will Matt. He will take care of you in that week. Now go back to your room"

Mello walked back to the room. He went to bed early and didn't bother to change the bandages or take medicine. Mello jumped into bed and went to sleep without a word. Matt came out the shower to see Mello was asleep. Matt played his game in silence. He didn't want to bother the blonde. He new Mello was tired. The next morning Mello had trouble moving (Because he didn't take the painkillers last night) Matt had to do allot for Mello. Mello took off his bandages to see there was a big bruise right on his stomach. Mello put new bandages and went to eat lunch. In pain he walked with Matt to eat with L and Light at their usual table in the far upper right corner when you walk in.

"Why haven't you guys been to English class lately? And what happened to you Mello?" Light said dropping his spoon.

"Well.... should I say Mello?" Matt asked him. Mello gave a nod. "The whole life problem?" Mello gave another nod. "OK. Well from the start of his life. Mello had abusive parents. And abused him daily. And today.... well a few weeks ago Mello's parents beat Mello until he fainted and burned house. But that time Mello wanted to sneak me in for summer so I was there hiding. I was able to get Mello and some of his stuff before the house burned to pieces. And Mello now is in the stage of recovering. So I have to help him and that is why we haven't been in class lately."

"Wow, you have abusive parents?" L said surprisingly

"Had, abusive parents. They left me. So I'm an orphan now." Mello said trying to sit down.

"It has been like that for you life? Oh my god I would die."

"Well I sort of made it happen. Matt has an abusive mother too"

"Yeah I do but it doesn't haven't happened often though. I'm staved I'm eating. You?" Mello gave no response he was spacing out again. "MELLO!!"

"What? Yeah?"

"My god. You've been spacing out so often. What wrong? Mello!"  
"Nothing, I'm fine. Really."

"No. There is something wrong you don't want to say. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye."

"Matt, where are you going? Matt!"

"Mello! You'll hurt yourself stop!!" Light said trying to hold Mello back from running.

"Let go!! Matt!!" Mello broke from Light's grip. And Mello ran after Matt. Slowly catching he up he got to Matt.

"Matt! Stop!!"

"Mello, what?"

"Why did do you go now?"

"Let me be Mello, don't follow me. I'm not stopping, bye I'll be back tomorrow take care of yourself while I'm gone." Matt left and Mello fell in tears.

"What are you another person I thought I could trust and now betray me!?! I never wanna see you again you asshole." Mello ran to his room. Matt continued to walk in the same direction. Without looking back at Mello. Matt was going back to his mother for the day. Matt wanted to think straight. Matt walked slowly. Reaching his house he walked in, he knew his mother never answered the door and she never locked the door, but people never knew that. Matt took off his shoes and ran to his room room. He plopped on the bed hugging his pillow thinking of Mello. He got up and searched things up on hsi computer. Things about his favorite bands and songs. Matt's favorite was Tokio Hotel-Don't Jump and Schrei. A german band. Matt was tired of what happened like things that happen in the day drains his energy. The night and early morning passed quickly and Matt got ready to deal with Mello. He thought maybe chocolate could calm him down. So he brought some. Matt left the house and ran to Wammy to see Mello. When he got to his room he saw Mello was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake him up so he played his DS game until Mello woke up.


	9. Tare Panda

Mello mumbling in his sleep about terrors of betrayal. Mello woke to the sound effects of Matt's game. Rubbing his eyes to see Matt was back in the room.

"Morning Mello, want chocolate? I have 2." Matt said waving the bars at Mello.

"What? You trying to win me back?" Mello replied with a death glare of dooooom…

"No I'm not. Yesterday I just wanted to be alone for awhile."

"Yeah right."

"Now what was on that mind of yours yesterday?"

"Nothing I'm serious now pass the chocolate over, I want." Matt threw the two chocolate bars a Mello roughly but he caught it.

"I'm going to go get food later, you want anything other then chocolate?"

"Ummm... I want a Tare Panda."

"You mean those pandas that look very fat and squished?"  
"Yeah those things there so cute. I used to have one but my dad threw it away so I want again."

"Sure I'll get you one if I can find any. Do you want a big one?"  
"The biggest one you can get after you bought the food."

"OK on my way to get a Tare Panda and some food. OH yeah what type of food does Cotton eat she's almost out of food."

"She eats IAMS Cat food Diet Vegetables. And get the cat snacks any kind from IAMS."  
"Sure OK I'm going." Matt left the room and went to the grocery store he was fast at the food but not with the cat food. But he found it eventually got the one Mello wanted. He bought it and walked back to Wammy and into his room to see Mello ounce again was sleeping but he couldn't blame him for sleeping, Mello was in pain. Matt placed the food on the ground by the front door and gave food to Cotton. He pet Cotton by the ears and she loved it, she could cooperate with people she knew. She loved Matt and Mello. She would brush her head against them when she wanted to be pet on the head or the ears.

"Mello wake up I got the food you wanted for her. Mello."  
"What? I wanna sleep..."

"I got chocolate, your favorite." Mello shot open his eyes and grabbed the chocolate. "Wow... fast."

"It's chocolate what do you except?"

"Good point I got the food for Cotton she seems like she wants the knew food, look."

"Yeah she does that all the time, hey, pass me the painkillers on the computer."

"Why do you keep them here anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe I put it there by accident. And forgot it was there, who knows?"

"You are supposed to know. OH yeah be right back."

"OK be quick though." Matt left the room to get the Tare Panda

"Here's the Tare Panda you wanted."

"Wow how did you get such a big one!?" Looking at the pillow sized Tare Panda.

"Well I'm actually lucky it was the last one and it was on sale." Matt threw the Tare Panda at Mello and he didn't catch it. It made him fall over on the bed.

"Hey that hurt you asshole!!" Mello threw a chocolate bar at Matt's head. It obviously hit Matt in the middle of his forehead.

"Ow why did you do that?"  
"You did it first!!"

"Well at least you got hit by something squishy and soft."

"Yeah that's true but I had to do it anyways. Hey did you get any treats for Cotton?"

"No there wasn't any you said to get from IAMS."

"OH that sucks poor Cotton is not gonna get any treats for the next while of the month. Hey what day is it today? I need to go back the the doctors on the 27th I think... yeah the 27th."

"Today is the 26th so you need to go tomorrow."

"You'll go with me

**HELP GIVE IDEAS, YOU'LL HAVE YOUR NAME IN FOR THE IDEA. HELP FOR SOME IDEAS!!**


	10. Our End

Matt went with Mello for his check-ups. A month has past since Mello needed his last check-up. Days went by and happiness formed. But it was soon Mello couldn't do so much for himself. He deepened on his drugs and Matt, but Mello got weaker and weaker. Mello had limited days left, he never told Matt. He didn't want Matt to worry. But eventually Matt realized that… But never told Mello for another week or so…

"Mello…? Mello?" Matt called

"Umm… What is it?" Mello answered

"You… uh… have… limited days? Right?" Mello gave a sigh in sorrow.

"Yes… How did you know? And when did you figure that out?"

"One week ago…"

"Yes. I don't have many days until I die"

"How? Why will you die so soon?"

"I don't know why. I think it's the drugs."

"Then stop with the drugs and you'll live longer! I don't care if somebody gets hurts!!"

"I would still die soon even if I stopped. It's too late."

"No it's not!! You could still live-"

"Stop Matt!! It's no the drugs that's killing me!!"

"Then what is it!?" Mello gave no answer. "Mello! Tell me!"

"OK fine, but it's long I'll make it short. Everyone knows I only eat chocolate. And it's not good, I eat allot and it's the thing that is killing me. I need to eat more. And I have some kind of liver problem. But even if I die I will always love you. And be by your side…Forever."

"Then………….." Matt left the room. In silence Matt left to cry and didn't want Mello to see that. Mello wanted to follow Matt but he knew he couldn't follow him. It was the best for the both on them. Hours past and Matt has not returned yet. Mello was worried to death. He looked for Matt around Wammy and out. Matt was nowhere to be found. He checked stores around to find Matt was at the game store looking at games he wanted. Mello entered the store. But Matt was gone. Mello left in search of Matt. It was midnight now. Mello returned to Wammy in depression. To see Matt was at the park with Near, L and Light. They left together in happy voices not seeing Mello standing in plain sight. Mello followed them to a pet store. Mello hid awhile and went to see them gone again. This time Mello had returned to his room.

_**The Next Morning**_

Mello woke to no sound of Matt or his games. Mello skipped class to look for Matt. Mello found Matt playing with another boy's body. Mello couldn't bear to watch. And Mello ran in tears to forest to shed his tears to hear voices calling him. Mello felt dizziness in him. His vision falling and breathing slowing down Mello fell to the ground. His eyes closed and heart stopped. It was Mello's last day, hour, minute and second of his life. Mello died by the forest tree in tear running down his face. Seconds later Mello was found Matt and L. Matt knew Mello had died. Without words he cried of the death of his lover. L figured that Mello had died. He tried to comfort Matt. L wrapped his arms around Matt. In tears Matt talked Mello's last word he heard

"But even if I die I will always love you. And be by your side…Forever. Those were Mello's last words. Now he has no more to say."

"How did this happen?"

"Mello only eats chocolate and it doesn't do any good. He also has a liver problem. He took many drugs and it killed him. Now I'm all alone, no one to be by my side."

"That's not true. He will always be with you, even if you can't see him. He will always be with you. I'll get Roger and the others." L left to get everyone and left Matt to cry on his lover's death and the broken promise they made secretly. Moments later L came back with Roger, Light and Near. I shock the all sank to the ground in tears. Matt left to not want anymore pain. The next day Matt couldn't live his live anymore. He wanted to die. He grabbed a pen and notebook he wrote a message.

_I can't live anymore._

_I must die. _

_I'm doing this on my free will._

_Don't feel pain for me,_

_It's my choice…_

_Forgive me……._

_--Matt_

He made another copy and taped on the room door. He wrote another message to feed the cat and take care of her. He grabbed the kitchen knife and walked to the bathroom. I one pierce Matt killed him self. It was the last of Matt.


End file.
